


Make a Wish

by kawaiisumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Reflection, Shooting Stars, Wishful Thinking, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: "All the cosmic power in the world, and he’s sitting in the middle of a field, in his corner of the world, with the one person he loves more than anyone else."Aka, dreams really do come true.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamakoharu_matuer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamakoharu_matuer/gifts).



> A very VERY (very) belated birthday to one of my favourite people in the entire world. Tama, you are one of my dearest friends, and I wish you all the happiness and goodness I can possibly gift you in the world. I wish you a better year full of continued blessing, and do my part to fill it with wholesome (and sometimes smutty c:) Free! content.

**Make a Wish  
** _Aka, dreams really do come true._

__

It’s chilly, but Ikuya finds it oddly satisfying. When he’s cold, the warmth of Hiyori’s body feels even cozier. They’re sitting on the hood of Hiyori’s car, pulled off on the side of the road about 10 miles out of Iwatobi. Ikuya loves the view of the sky when he’s out of town. Less light pollution means the stars come out brighter, twinkling and dancing just like he remembers from his childhood.

Tonight, there’s supposed to be a meteor shower. They drive down the long winding road, out past the city lights. All Ikuya hears is the sound of crickets and the faint wash of the ocean waves. The night, an inky blue sewed with stars blanket the sky. Hiyori retrieves a quilt from the trunk of the car, wrapping it first around himself, and sitting behind Ikuya. Hiyori envelopes Ikuya in his arms, tucking the blanket around them both.

Ikuya closes his eyes, breathing in the scent of stale coffee that lingers on Hiyori’s clothes. “Are you okay?” Hiyori says, wrapping his arms tighter around Ikuya. He pulls Ikuya into his lap, surrounding him in shared warmth. “Are you cold?”

“I’m okay,” Ikuya says, opening his eyes. He cranes his neck, and Hiyori smiles, sliding a perfect and warm kiss on his waiting lips. “Was just thinking.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Ikuya smirks, “You.”

“Me?” Hiyori’s face flickers, eyes bright and wide.

“I was thinking about how much I love looking at the stars with you.”

Since he was born, Ikuya had a fascination with the night sky. He slept with a shooting star mobile above his crib, and dozens of glow-in-the-dark stars pasted on the walls of his bedroom. He remembers wishing on every shooting star he could find.

The last time Ikuya really remembers wishing on a star is that night with Haru. So much has changed since then. For once, he feels like he has everything he could possibly need. What could he possibly wish for? He swims every day and sees the friends he’d thought he lost almost all the time. And then there’s Hiyori.

Ikuya can’t imagine a life without Hiyori. Since they met, Hiyori had been his shadow. He followed everywhere Ikuya went, right on his heels. Every time Ikuya ever thought he was alone; every time he reached out his hand and thought no one would come. Hiyori was always there. And he didn’t want Hiyori to be his shadow. He wanted him right at his side, neither forward nor behind.

Him and Hiyori get together around college graduation. But nothing really changes until Hiyori’s lease is up on his apartment.

_Ikuya boldly says, “Why don’t we get a place together?”_

_Hiyori stares at Ikuya like he’s grown a second head. “W-what?”_

_“You sleep over all the time anyway. It makes more sense… Financially, of course.”_

_Hiyori doesn’t seem too convinced, blushing shyly, “You really want to live with me?”_

_“Why would I not?” Ikuya frowns. Hiyori thinks so lowly of himself sometimes. “You’re my boyfriend. And I love you.”_

_Hiyori mouth is agape, his ears bright red. “You mean that?”_

_Ikuya cups Hiyori’s face, trailing the pad of his thumb across Hiyori’s bottom lip. “I mean it.”_

Living with Hiyori is like a dream come true. Ikuya loves waking up in the morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He loves sitting on the balcony in his pajamas while Hiyori does the crossword puzzles in the newspaper. He loves long nights and lazy mornings in bed. And god, he loves Hiyori, who kisses like butter, and Ikuya could just melt forever.

Hiyori makes Ikuya’s body feel things he didn’t know he was capable of feeling.

_“Is this okay?” Hiyori asks. His body looms over Ikuya’s, their legs tangled together, as Hiyori places kiss after kiss on Ikuya’s skin. But Ikuya isn’t scared, if it’s Hiyori, he has no reason to fear._

_“It’s fine,” Ikuya says, impatiently tugging on Hiyori’s hair. He brings Hiyori closer to him, craning his neck out for a kiss. “Go a bit faster.”_

_Hiyori’s lips bend into a smile, latching onto Ikuya’s collar, and sucks. A bright red bruise blossoms and Ikuya croons. “I love when you make those sounds just for me,” Hiyori whispers._

_“Shut up,” Ikuya replies, embarrassed._

_Hiyori’s strong hands pry apart Ikuya’s thighs, “Don’t be stubborn.”_

_“Am not.”_

_Hiyori smirks, eyes quizzical. His fingers slip between Ikuya’s legs and Ikuya warbles. “What was that?” Hiyori murmurs against Ikuya’s skin._

_Ikuya moans, eyes searching for Hiyori’s. “I need you,” Ikuya says._

_Hiyori holds his hand, kissing each of his fingertips until Ikuya is shivering. “I’ve got you.”_

Ikuya’s brought back to the present when Hiyori squeezes his hand. “Look, the meteor shower is starting.”

Ikuya looks up, watching the stars seem to fall right out of the sky. Hiyori shifts, and Ikuya whines. “Give me one sec, I gotta grab something from the back of the car.” Hiyori drapes the patchy quilt over Ikuya’s shoulders.

Ikuya hums absently when Hiyori slides off the hood of the car, staring at the sky. He’ll never get use to how absolutely small he feels when he sees the universe this way. All the cosmic power in the world, and he’s sitting in the middle of a field, in his corner of the world, with the one person he loves more than anyone else.

“You have a look on your face,” Hiyori says from behind him.

“ _You_ have a look on your face,” Ikuya chides back, but he doesn’t take his eyes off the sky.

“Are you gonna make a wish?”

Ikuya chuckles. Once upon a time, he had wishes upon wishes of how he wanted his life to look. He was so focused on each of his goals, he failed to see all the things right in front of him. He felt like he was drowning; futile and clawing for air, water burning in his nose. But not anymore. “I don’t need a wish,” Ikuya says. He tucks his knees in, smiling fondly at the sky. “I have everything I need.”

“Can I make one?”

“Hm?” Ikuya finally tears his eyes away from the sky to look at Hiyori. His heart just about jumps into his throat.

Hiyori’s kneeling on one knee, meteors shimmering in the irises of his eyes. In his hand, a small blue velvet box with the most beautiful ring Ikuya has ever seen. “Ikuya…”

Ikuya swallows hard, happy tears plucking at his heart strings. “Oh my god…” He breathes.

“There’s only one thing in the world I could possibly wish for,” Hiyori says, with shaky hands and a sheepish smile. “And it’s you. I want you. Every day, I want to choose you. And I want you to choose me.”

Ikuya blinks and can’t help the stray tears that roll down his cheeks. “Hiyori…”

“Ikuya, will you marry me?”

Ikuya’s whole body trembles as he hops off the hood of the car. Hiyori sits back on the ground in surprise as Ikuya clamours onto his lap. With a hand on both sides of Hiyori’s face, Ikuya tearfully says, “Of course I will.”

Hiyori barely has a chance to smile before Ikuya’s lips are all over his, kissing like all the shooting stars live in his heart. And god, it builds a galaxy inside Ikuya’s soul.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave a kudos and/or comment if you like (or dislike, no worries!) my content.  
> Come find me on twitter @kawaiisumi and hang out!


End file.
